


Last First Kiss

by Kikacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Supportive friend, Teenagers, being outed, suupotive family, trigger warning for bullying comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikacat/pseuds/Kikacat
Summary: High School AU in which Harry is outed and can't work out why no one seems to care, whilst also dealing with his crush. Super supportive family and friends. Trigger warning for some of the social media comments Harry receives. If I've missed any tags, let me know





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first story involving these two. Please let me know what you think!

It always amazed Harry, that he could walk the halls of Holmes Chapel High School, without fear of being tripped or pushed into lockers or being laughed at or teased. He knew what school should be like for people like him. He’d seen the posts from the friends he’d made on tumblr, asking for help to deal with bullies. He had no advice to offer, and felt a little guilty about his relatively stress free school existence.

He hadn’t expected it. He wasn’t popular, just Niall and Liam as his close friends, he wasn’t into sports and rarely spoke up in class. He wore badges on his blazer with quotes on them, and had the longest hair of any boy in the year. He was smart and liked to spend time in the library. He knew he was the definition of a walking target. He was also the only boy at school who was openly gay. 

It all started at the end of year party, last July. Liam had been invited by some of the football team and bought Niall and Harry along. It was the first party any of them had been to involving beer, loud music and other things that 14 year old boys only really saw on tv. Harry had got drunk, not obnoxiously, but he had had no idea what was in the punch he was drinking and then it was too late and he was finally, finally relaxed and having a good time.

He didn’t recognise the boy that sat next to him. He could hear Niall’s laughter from nearby, and chuckled in spite of himself. The boy was nice, with carefully styled blond hair and big, warm, brown eyes. He smiled at Harry as he leant into him, like he was going to whisper into his ear. At the last moment he turned his head and caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss. Drunk harry sighed into it, moving his arms up around the boys shoulders, opening his mouth at the press of tongue. He kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, and when he pulled back the boy winked at him, before standing up and then he was gone. Confused Harry sat on the sofa wondering what had just happened, running the memory of it over in his head. He didn’t think he'd done anything wrong, but that had been his first kiss, so he couldn’t be sure. He needed Niall or Liam, he should talk to them, see what they thought. Harry stood, swaying a bit on the spot before spotting the boys over by the drinks table, bent over a phone and talking animatedly. He wandered over.

“Something just happened,” he began, but Liam cut him off.

“We know mate, lets just get out of here, yeah?”

Harry was confused again, but let himself be led out of the party, Niall and Liam on either side and laughter ringing out behind him.

He woke the next morning feeling like he'd been hit by a truck. His mouth sour and brain foggy. He could see Niall and Liam on the air mattresses across the room and tried to quietly crawl out of bed. He made it to the bathroom and managed to keep from throwing up, carefully washing his face and brushing his teeth, his memories from the night before, slowly starting to filter back in.

He blushed as he thought about the kiss. It wasn’t what he'd always dreamed of, or from who he had hoped, but it had been nice, even if he couldn't remember that much about it and hadn’t got the boys name. He smiled softly at his reflection as he gently ran a finger over his lips.

Making his way back to his room, and found Niall and Liam awake and talking quietly. Harry’s smile dropped of his face as he took in their worried faces.

“Whats wrong?” he asked quietly.

Niall stood up and gently moved Harry over to his bed. Sitting down next to him with and arm around his shoulders.

Liam spoke up. “I'm so sorry Harry,” he began, “someone took a video of you at the party last night and its been posted everywhere. Some of the comments are… not nice,” he finished.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. Up until that moment only his family, Niall and Liam had known he was gay. He held out his hand for the phone Liam held. The video being replayed on the screen was clear as day, Harry kissing the blond boy, eyes closed in pleasure and hands wrapped around his neck tightly. It couldn't be more obvious how into it Harry was. 

He scrolled down slowly, Niall’s arm tightening around him. The first few comments were mild, from people whose names he recognised. Things like ‘knew he was gay’ and ‘told you so’. He scrolled further and took a deep breath as he began to read the hate. Comment after comment about how disgusting it was, how disgusting Harry was, how they'd get him when school started back, how he was no longer wanted around town, how he should kill himself.

Harry started to cry. His shoulders shook and he took great gulps of air as he burrowed into Niall’s side, Niall hugging him tightly, trying not to cry himself. Liam sat down on Harry's other side, wrapping himself around them and whispering how it was going to be alright. They sat like that for a while, waiting for Harry's cries to stop, letting him know they loved him.

When Harry had finally cried himself out Niall spoke up. 

“You have to tell your Mum, Harry, some of those were threats, she needs to know.” Harry nodded silently and the boys made their way downstairs.

Anne took one look at Harry and crossed the room, pulling him into her arms, “What is it love?” she murmered. Robin looked troubled too as he stood to move over to them. Gemma’s face had gone white.

Liam handed his phone to Robin and the three of them scrolled through the mess of comments. 

“I'm so sorry,” Harry whispered, when they were done. 

It was Robin who reached for him. “You have nothing to be sorry for Son, don’t ever think that,” he said kindly, as he hugged Harry, smoothing his curls with his hand. Anne and Gemma joined the two men as Niall and Liam slipped out of the house quietly, leaving the family to themselves.

Harry kept to himself for the next few days. His family had been amazing, going through his social media and deleting anything hurtful, blocking those who had sent it. His Mum had contacted his school, and also the parents of some of the commenters, making it clear that she would not stand for any hate towards her boy. She could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be and Harry had never felt more glad that she was on his side.

The rest of Summer was quiet, Liam and Niall doing their best to keep him distracted, knowing Harry's fear of school starting up again. Liam had been working out a lot and was putting on muscle at an incredible rate. He said it was because he wanted to be fit for the sports teams next year, but Harry knew it was also partly to act as a protector for him. He loved his friends so much.

Harry didn't sleep well the night before school started. His Mum had tried to get him to relax, but Harry knew how bullies worked and no matter how many times he was reassured that nothing would happen to him, he couldn't make himself believe it. He'd been outed, everyone knew, and it was only a matter of time before something happened.

Monday morning and as Harry left his home, he saw Liam and Niall standing by the gate. Normally, he would meet them at the halfway point, by the bakery, but today was different. Harry was half embarrassed and half endeared. They were a team, a united front, and he would find a way to repay them for their kindness.

“All set?” said Niall with a smile, natural, happy personality shining through.

“Best just to get it over with I think,” Harry replied.

“It'll be okay, Harry,” said Liam, “we've got your back.”

Liam's eyes met Niall's as he said this, and Harry wondered if he had missed something, but put it down to nerves as they began the short walk to school.

The first thing Harry noticed as he walked through the doors was that absolutely nothing had changed. The noise and bustle was exactly the same as every other first day of term he'd experienced and the worst that he'd been imagining simply didn't happen.

In one of his nightmares, he'd imagined walking through the doors and the crowd of students all falling silent. Staring at him, judging him, as he turned bright red and moved quickly to his locker. Then the jeers had started and Dream Harry felt something slimy and wet hit the back of his head as laughter filled the hall. He'd woken up panting and flushed, legs entangled in the sheets as he struggled to get his breath back.

That dream couldn't have been further from truth. One or two students looked at him casually as he passed, a couple nodded, and a few girls smiled as he made his way to his locker, but no one said anything or looked even mildly threatening towards him. In all honesty, Harry was a little confused.

Weeks passed and life went on as normal. No one mentioned the video, no one out of the ordinary spoke to him at all, not that he was being ignored, but it was almost like nothing had happened at all. He bravely decided to add a rainbow bracelet to the ever increasing number around his wrists and when that failed to get more than a few raised eyebrows, he finally said something.

“I don't get it,” he began, around a mouthful of crisps at lunch time, “I mean, it's not that I'm not happy about it, but no ones said anything, it's almost too good to be true.”

“I wouldn't worry about it H,” said Niall, stealing a handful of salt and vinegar, “you expected the worst and got the best, s’all good.”

“But it's so weird,” Harry continued, “this is high school, teenagers are designed to single people out, pick on the weak, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Who are you calling weak?” Liam cried, outraged, “Anyway, you guys need to come to the game this afternoon, I'm starting and I need the support.”

Harry had the distinct feeling that the subject was being changed, but he went along with it. Liam had been picked to start for the team and that was amazing for him, as he was the only 5th year chosen. It also meant Harry could ogle the 6th form boys, one boy in particular.

“Is Louis Tomlinson captain again?” he asked as casually as he could, which was not casual at all.

Niall giggled into his sandwich as Liam rolled his eyes. “Yes, Harry,” he said fondly, “you’ll be able to check out his bum again, twice weekly, no worries.”

Harry blushed, but said nothing. He’d had a crush on Louis since, well, forever. He'd been the star of Harry's first wet dream, the cause of many inappropriate hard on’s, and the object of almost every fantasy of the last three years. He was the perfect man in Harry's eyes. Small, but perfectly formed, Harry liked to think, with golden skin and the bluest, most beautiful eyes, soft light brown hair that fell across his forehead perfectly, and the most incredible arse that Harry had ever seen.

Harry's growth spurt last year meant he was taller than Louis now, but Harry liked to think he would still fit nicely cuddled into him, Louis’ arms wrapped protectively around him. He was smiling to himself when the apple core hit him in the face.

“None of that now, Styles,” said Niall laughing, “can't have you getting all worked up before class this afternoon.”

Harry blushed again, throwing the core back and laughing when it lodged in Niall's hair.

At 3.45, Harry met Niall outside and the two of them made their way to the playing fields. Dropping his bag at the edge of the pitch, Harry shrugged of his blazer and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt to finish.

“Jesus, H, show a bit more skin, why don't you,” laughed Niall.

“Shut up,” Harry retorted, lamely, as he tried to control the blush on his cheeks.

The football team was warming up, all eyes on Louis as he led them through the exercises. Liam's face was focused and Harry hoped he'd do well, getting selected at 15 was a big deal. But his eye was drawn to Louis, or more especially Louis’ arse as he bent over in a long stretch. Niall giggled again next to Harry, but he ignored him and focused on the game getting underway.

Niall and Harry cheered as loud as they could each time Liam got the ball, but Harry's loudest cheers were reserved for Louis. Not that he expected to be noticed amongst the crowd, but he felt like he could be close to Louis this way, showing his support the only way he could.

As the game drew to close, Holmes Chapel High winning 3-0, the boys began to gather up their things as Liam jogged over.

“Well done, Li,” said Harry, clapping Liam on the back, “you did great!”

“Yeah?” said Liam, blushing a bit.

“Yes mate, really good,” said a voice that was definitely not Harry or Niall.

Standing behind Liam was Louis Tomlinson himself, accompanied by the very attractive, perpetually smoking, super sub, Zayn Malik.

Harry froze, as did Liam. Niall, oblivious to the other boys, laughed loudly and punched Liam on the shoulder. “Course mate, you were awesome.”

Liam was blushing profusely as he stared at the ground, grinning a little, and something pinged in Harry’s mind about that, but it was too much to worry about now as Louis Tomlinson was standing less than two feet away from him.

“You’re Harry Styles, right,” Louis asked, as Zayn appeared to choke on his cigarette.

Louis frowned at him, before turning back to Harry, who managed to sputter out “Yes, yes that's me,” at both a volume and pitch not suited to the conversation.

Niall lost any attempt at pretending not to laugh, as he all but collapsed on the floor laughing, even Liam shook himself out of his weird funk to chuckle too, and Zayn smirked behind his hand.

Harry wanted to die. He could not have embarrassed himself more and from the heat he felt crawling over his face, knew he was now the colour of a ripe tomato.

Louis just continued to look at him with a small smile, before shaking himself a bit. “We’re going to KFC, if you guys want to come, going to be talking about the match mainly, but you're welcome.”

Harry couldn't believe it, Louis had just asked him out, well not him, and not out exactly, but still. He coughed, trying to get his voice under control, “Yes, sure,” he said, “if the boys are free.”

Liam was nodding his head, staring at the ground again, and Niall just laughed and said, “anywhere there's food is good for me.”

“Cool,” said Louis, looking back over his shoulder at Zayn, “we'll get changed and meet you there.”

Harry sat at the corner table in the restaurant, as Niall and Liam ordered food. His knee was jiggling so hard with nervous energy that the table was vibrating against the window. 

“Jesus, H, calm down,” said Niall, as he placed what looked like the entire menu down in front of them, “he's not even here yet.”

Harry froze. “What if he's not coming,” he panicked, “What if this is a wind up.”

“Right,” said Niall, grabbing a massive piece of chicken, “he invited the three of us here, including his teammate, just to be a dick to you.”

Put that way, Harry knew it was stupid, and as he scolded himself for thinking to much into things, the door opened and in walked Louis and Zayn.

“Alright lads,” Louis said, sitting across from Harry and grabbing a handful of chips.

“Where's the team?” asked Liam, confused.

“Just us I’m afraid,” Louis said with a grin, “the others had things to do.”

Zayn moved quietly into the seat next to Liam and Harry watched the tips of Liam's ears turn red. He'd bring that up later. Niall had pulled out his phone and was laughing at some cat video he'd found and as Harry turned his gaze back to Louis, he found Louis already staring at him.

“How have things been?” asked Louis softly. “I know ‘bout that video thing. It's not been bad for you, right?”

Harry was surprised, he didn't think someone like him would show up on Louis’ radar. “Um, it's been fine, actually,” he said, “no ones said anything at all, really.”

“Good,” said Louis, leaning back in his chair, looking almost pleased with himself, “it was a shit thing Winston did, and I'm glad he's fucked off.”

Harry had literally no idea what Louis was talking about.

“Winston, as in Ben Winston?” He asked. Winston hated Harry, ever since primary school, when Harry had beaten him to win first prize in a singing contest. Winston always thought he was better than Harry and tried to show him up every bloody day.

Louis leant back in towards Harry. “I thought you knew,” he started, “Winston took the video, it was a friend of his who he got to, well, you know. It was a bit of a set up, to get hits to his page. Not popular enough on his own apparently.”

Harry was frozen. Not only was he set up and outed for social media hits, his first kiss had been a joke, someone doing it for a laugh, not interested in Harry himself, at all.

He felt his throat close up, Jesus, he could feel tears forming. He would not cry in front of Louis, that would be to much, he wouldn't let fucking Ben Winston win.

“I have to go,” he whispered, standing up and moving quickly towards the door, ignoring Niall and Liam's voices behind him.

Harry skipped school the next day. His Mum had seen something was wrong when he'd got home that night, but Harry had just shaken his head and gone to his room. She hadn't questioned his ‘sick day’, but had made it clear that this would be the only one.

He heard the doorbell at 4.30, and muffled voices downstairs, before a soft knock on his door. Assuming it was Niall and Liam, he got out of bed, slipping some pants on, before opening the door.

Louis Tomlinson stood in his doorway with wide eyes and a massive bruise around the left one.

“Um,” he stuttered, “can I come in?”

Harry slowly stepped back, allowing Louis space to come in, and rapidly made a grab for the nearest article of clothing to cover himself. A reindeer jumper. Quickly deciding that that was only slightly less embarrassing than being caught half naked, he instead climbed back into bed, covering himself with the duvet.

Louis lingered in the doorway, eyes averted from Harry, as he settled himself.

“What happened to your eye?” asked Harry, as he pointed to the chair by his desk, inviting Louis to sit, his standing around making Harry nervous.

“Um, Liam,” chuckled Louis, as he relaxed a bit.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. “But Li’s a puppy dog, he'd never hit anyone,” he almost shouted.

“More like a guard dog, I'd say, but he meant well.”

“I, what, please explain,” Harry begged.

“He thought I'd said something to upset you. Thought that even after everything, I was just out to get you, swung for me straight after you left. Zayn had to hold him back. Not that he was complaining,” Louis finished with a grin.

“I don't understand,” said Harry, quietly.

Louis took a deep breath. “I was going to wait till next year, but I owe it to you I suppose,” he began. Harry was thoroughly confused, it seemed to be his go to setting lately.

Louis continued “I like you Harry, I've liked you for a while, I wasn't sure if you were interested in boys, and I wanted to give you time before I asked you out or something. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. You always seemed so cool with things, I hoped you'd at least give me a chance.”

Louis paused there, like he was gathering his thoughts. Harry's head was spinning. Louis liked him, oh god, Louis wanted to ask him out!

“It was my idea to get Liam to bring you guys to the party, l was getting a bit crazy about you,” he smiled to himself, “I was all set to come over and talk to you, when that blond twat sat next to you, and, well, you know the rest.”

“I went a bit mental when I found out what Winston had done, me and Zayn are kind of the reason he moved away. We didn't do anything bad, mind you, just sort of indicated that we were going to do to him what he'd done to you, but so, so much worse. Zayn was with him a year or so back, when he did something he wouldn't want his parents to find out about, and we kind of led him to believe we had film of it. And then I sort of put the word around, that if anyone upset you, they'd have to deal with me, and, yeah, so, that's it. Please say something.”

Louis was curled in on himself on the chair and Harry was reeling, thoughts all jumbled as he tried to make sense of everything Louis had told him. He gathered his courage and slipped out of bed, crouching on the floor before Louis.

“He was my first kiss,” he said quietly, "I don't really remember it, and he wasn't who I wanted, and the thought of it now makes me sad, ‘cos it's spoilt, you know.”

Louis looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

“I've liked you for a long time too, Louis,” Harry continued, “I wanted you to be my first kiss, I never thought it would happen, but I'd like you to be, be the one I remember, the one that makes me smile when I think about it. Would you be?”

Harry was looking at the floor now, pink staining his cheeks, as he hoped Louis would understand. He felt Louis’ hand stroke through his hair and he raised his eyes as Louis’ hand moved down his face to cup his cheek.

“I'd love to be,” Louis whispered.

Harry stood and took Louis’ hand as he led him to his bed. They sat together, pressed closely side by side, before Louis reached his hand up again cupping Harry's face.

“You're so lovely, Harry,” he whispered as he leant in.

Harry closed his eyes at the first touch of Louis’ lips to his. He felt alive, his skin heating up all over as Louis gently moved his lips. This kiss was amazing, better than he'd dreamt, because Louis was here and real, and Harry was slotted under his arms, exactly where he should be.

Louis pulled back, slightly pink and Harry almost whimpered at the look on his face.

“Was that okay?” Louis asked, smiling softly.

“Perfect,” whispered Harry, as leant back in.


End file.
